The Son of Neptune
by SaraiR
Summary: Takes place right after the Lost Hero.  I'm sorry I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, I am new at writing a story with a partner. Some people might know me and I wrote 39 Clues Information. I am writing this story with sci-fi Girl-X4k3r. Please don't be harsh on me it's my first ACTUAL story I don't know if its sci-fi Girl-X4k3r.**

**So on with the story! Enjoy!**

**We don't own anything, Rick Riordan does!**

Chapter 1

"_Hera said my coming her was an exchange of leaders," Jason said. "A way for the two camps to learn of each others existence."_

"_Yeah?" Leo said. "So?"_

"_An exchange goes two ways," Jason said. "When I got here my memory was wiped. I didn't know who was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know your not my enemy. The Roman Camp—they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."_

"_Him?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_My boyfriend," Annabeth said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"_

"_Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."_

Annabeth's POV

_My Percy doesn't remember me. Tears came down her cheek. Stop it don't jump to conclusions you're the daughter of Athena, you don't believe in conclusions!_ Annabeth thought to herself. Let's just wait and see if its true.

Percy's POV

I woke up feeling weird.

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

I felt weak, my head hurt a lot like someone clawed off my memories. Then something hit me I don't remember anything. I looked at my surroundings. I was at the edge of a beach; the sun was almost setting. The water was calm; there was wind mixed with the water. My instincts took over. I gingerly stepped to the water and instantly I felt strong. A little waves of memories came to me and instantly I felt dizzy. Now I know that my name is Percy Jackson. Suddenly, I felt down and everything went black.

Reyna's POV

Where could Jason be, she thought to herself. She was walking around the woods with Hazel and Gwen. Hazel and Gwen were talking of course. Giving each other coordinates. The only thing Reyna could think about was Jason. Where could he be, she missed him terribly. If she thought about him again, she'd know she would start crying again. They were deep in the woods now about to reach the beach. Sitting down was a boy with his back facing us. I called Hazel and Gwen over and told them to check him if he was an intruder. While I went to check the other part of the woods.

Percy's POV

I woke up again feeling much better. I was still at the beach but the sun was high.

It was a new day, he thought to himself.

Just then I heard a voice in my mind calling me.

"Percy," it was saying.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father, Poseidon the god of seas. I don't agree what Hera is planning. But you must remain strong, for when the time comes you will lead them."

"What are you talking about? Who's 'them'?" I asked patiently.

"Everything will all come back to you slowly, but first I'll give you a memory."

Just then, I saw a girl with curly blond hair and gray stormy eyes. She kind of looked like a princess. The memory started to slip away; I strained to find out her name and why was she important. For some unknown reason deep down I missed her bad, like she was filling a hold in my soul. I was confused more than ever. The waves were calm and the voice slipped away. I heard a noise and turned around.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you at the cliff. :) Thank you for reading chapter 1 we will surly continue! :) If there is any mistakes please tell me and we expect any kinds of reviews.**

**Sorry for the short chapter! :\**

**We will try to update soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: This is where sci-fi Girl-X4k3r does a part of the story.)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the story. :)**

Chapter 2

Hazel's POV

We went to look for Jason in the woods. While Bobby and Dakota went to the other part of the woods. The woods was huge it stretched for miles and miles. Well, Gwen and I went to check the boy out. I accidentally stepped on a twig and we stopped hopping he hadn't heard. But of course the did, Gwen shot me a glare, if looks could kill I'd be dead. The boy turned around and stared at us. In words to described him, he was _hott_. Notice the double "_t_." I know, I know I'm the daughter of Venus. But he was hotter than the boys at camp. He had black messy hair, perfect for running your hands through. He had the deepest and warmest sea-green eyes you've ever seen. He was tall and muscular, his skin was tan and he looked like he trained a lot. He caught me staring and turned to me. I, of course blushed. Gwen the daughter of Minerva was drooling a bit, if you looked closely. The boy turned back to Gwen like if he had seen her before. I had to admit I was a little jealous. Don't get me wrong or anything Gwen was pretty she had brown hair and gray eyes. But I was more beautiful than all the girls in camp. Once in a while I see boys drooling over me. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Um," she started. "Who are you? And how did you get here? What is your name?"

I shot a glare at her for asking too many questions. She shot me a don't-you-dare-say-anything glare.

Gwen's POV

Ok, I was kind of freaked out. That boy was looking at me like I was an alien...and he didn't even glanced once at Hazel. Which was weird because all guys look at Hazel! Well, accept from Jason. Anyways I wasn't freaked out only because of that. I was freaked out 'cause HE WAS HOT! He had black messy hair (I usually don't like black hair, but on him it was...WOW!) and big sea-green eyes (again WOW!) and his body seemed pretty fit under his T-shirt...Oh gods, what am I thinking? What is wrong with me? I shook my head to clean it. Something was seriously wrong with me. I mean, hello, he was in the middle of our _**secret**_ camp and I hadn't meet him again in my life and the only thing that I had in mind was that he was hot not that he could be a spy or something. Suddenly I noticed that I was drooling a bit; I looked at Hazel and she smirked. Great she noticed. Note to self: when we'll be back at the camp, remember to break her nose.

"Um," I asked. Great nice to start out with, Gwen. I regained my embarrassment. "Who are you? And how did you get here? What is your name?" I asked narrowing my eyes a bit. I saw Hazel shooting me a glare; I glared her back. And let me tell you, if looks could kill she would be sooo dead by now. But of course she ignored me. Second note to self: Break hand too.

Hazel's POV

But of course I ignored her. I turned to her and noticed she had returned to dreamland. I cleared my throat a little too loud that I meant to. The boy turned back to me. I blushed a little. Why? I really don't know.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Venus, goddess of love-"

"And beauty." Finished the boy.

Weird!

"Who are you?" I asked. See, that's how you question someone. One question at a time.

"I...I don't know." The boy answered with his eyebrows pushed together as if thinking hard. He looked cute that way.

"The only thing I can remember is waking up here yesterday."

"Oh," was the only thing I could say.

I turned and Gwen was back on track not on dreamland.

"Come" Gwen said. "We are taking you to our camp."

The boy hesitated a little but then gave in. How thoughtful of him. Because if he didn't came himself then we would have to fight him. And I didn't want to ruin that cute face of his.

I looked closely at him and noticed he was wearing an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" (Weird. First he had forgotten to write 'Roman' in the beginning? And second our camp T-shirts were purple without anything written on them) a bead necklace, and he had a gray strip of hair. I wonder where he got that highlight.

We met Reyna on the way back to the camp, I had a feeling the girls at the camp were going to start fighting over him. Reyna didn't look pleased when we told her about the boy. She started to yell at us for letting him live, seriously what is her problem? I mean, okay we get it Jason is missing. But he can take care of himself. It's not like we will find him murdered by the Minotaurs. What could she do if she were us? Kill him? Don't think so.

Reyna, Gwen and I took the boy to camp. When we got to the entrance; no doubt all the Venus girls were claiming him as their future boyfriend. I was ready to tell them that we didn't even know if he was gonna live another day to learn our names, but Lupa came forward. She stared intensely at the boy.

"What is your name, boy?"

"I don't know?" It came out more like a question than an answer. And that let me tell you was not such a good thing.

Lupa looked at him, circling him like a prey. Not a good sight.

"Hazel show him around and then take him to the Mercury Cabin. At dinner I will see if he is worthy to stay at camp." That was an order not a question.

"Yes, Lupa." I said and took ummm...The Hottie. Should I call him that? Anyway you know who I'm talking about. I took him by the arm and started walking toward the training area...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry people that i haven't updated yet please forgive me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated soon. Its because I was on vacation. I went to Mexico for a month and I was very busy. I didn't have time to write the next chapter. So I asked if sci-fi Girl-X4k3r could do it and she agreed. But like there is no internet in Mexico; I couldn't check my email! My cousin has internet but it won't go through my iPod. Only if I go to my dad's mother's house she has internet and it works in my iPod. But she lives in a different state and I'm staying with my other grandma. Again sorry for the waiting!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**We don't own anything Rick Riordan does!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I turned around and found two girls looking at me. One looked familiar like the girl in my memory. She had the same stormy gray eyes but had brown hair instead of blond. The other one had long black hair and her eyes kept changing color. I noticed that I was staring at the gray-eyed-girl. She looked so familiar that I wanted to ask her questions, but something told me to keep quiet. I felt a gaze and noticed that the black-haired-girl was staring at me. I had caught her looking at me; I saw a little bit of red start to form in her cheek. I turned back to the other girl. That's when she decided to start a conversation.

"Um," she started then continued. "Who are you? How did you get here? What's your name?" She said through narrowed eyes.

I didn't know which one to answer so I kept quiet. I noticed that the black-hair-girl shot a glare at the gray-eyed-girl, but she shot her one too. And let me tell you if looks could kill she'd be sooo dead. But the black-hair-girl ignored her. The black-hair-girl cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Venus goddess of love-"

"And beauty," I finished. She looked at me weird.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I really didn't know how to answer that question. So I answered the best I could.

"I...I don't know." I said thinking hard. "The only thing I remember is waking up here yesterday and my name Percy Jackson."

"Oh," was all she said.

She turned to the gray-eyed-girl.

"Come," the gray-eyed-girl said. "We are taking you to our camp."

I hesitated but then gave in.

**I am really sorry to disappoint you all. This is the best I can do, I'll try to write more.**

**Tell in your reviews, if I should continue to write this story by myself, or give it up for adoption?**

**Please I really need your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to discontinue this story because I'm currently reading the Son of Neptune (October 4, 2011) and I won't be writing this story anymore.**

**I'm sorry for the people that really loved this story, I appreciate your support.**

**Thank you to:**

**sci-fi Girl-X4k3r, LOLbrooke, Bornlucky, izzy12345, kimikumexi, LizzyWasHere, Anna, Annabeth124, Mcat9905, Anime Princess, Annabeth987, and other readers who read this story.**

**Thank You, again!**

**~Ruth (SaraiR)  
><strong>


End file.
